In the shadows
by Flowers9103
Summary: Edward's life had changed in a second, from being nobody, the mockery of the Department of Economics of the International Business Machines Corp., to the man who had made Director Isabella nervous, who at 31 looked like she was dressed like a tyrant and acted like a tyrant with her classmates and subordinates.
1. Prologue

Edward was always the laughing stock and mockery of all his coworkers. He is the typical innocent, kind, and kind, intelligent and shy boy. However, despite these great characteristics, his physical appearance leaves something to be desired, he always wore wide clothes that did not let you see how beautiful he was both inside and out. Edward had graduated as a Computer Engineer, a software genius. One of his big dreams was to work at the International Business Machines Corp, (IBM). It is a renowned American multinational technology and consulting company based in Armonk, New York.

Until one day he receives a job offer as a programmer, in the company of his dreams, however, Edward did not think that despite fulfilling his dreams he never thought he would also live a great hell. He was always the mockery of his co-workers, only for the fact of being a poor devil, a nobody as high people would say. Not to mention his boss Isabella, who acted like a tyrant with her subordinates? She is a selfish person who only thought of herself. Everyone was afraid of him and if someone did something he didn't like, he would tip his toes and say goodbye. Regardless of their conditions, she only thought of the bloody money

But everything changes when Edward stumbles upon the cables of the office PCs while loading some papers to file and without realizing it falls on the Director Isabella who at that moment was leaving her office and both were on the floor about to kiss. What will happen to Edward, will he get rid of the wrath of the demon Isabella? Will he be able to penetrate the armour that shields his heart?

This novel is about how a Don nobody like Edward was able to fall in love with a tyrant like Isabella. The morbidity that existed between them was so great that he could not hide the physical attraction that existed between them. This is a new novel by Flower9103 I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Capitulo 1

— **Uff,** —I said I'm very nervous. Today I was finally going to fulfill my big dream I was going towards a job interview in one of the largest technology companies in the United States, is none other than the International Business Machines Corp., (IBM). Many people had come for the interview, — **What odds had I before 150 thousand people who had come to the same as me, to be part of this great company** , — I said inside myself. Every time they arrived, people gave him a number.

— **Calm down Edward, you can** , — I said to myself, trying to convince myself.

I hadn't started the interview yet and I was already eating my nails. I see a blonde girl trying to get everyone's attention. — **Please listen to me, we're all going to start with the interview, now they're gonna pass on the numbers 1-10,** —said the blonde. I quickly look at which number I am, — **You must be joking, no, seriously I am number 100,** —I said to myself. — **Now if I am fried, as I was going to do, and there were only two places available** , —I said again for myself.

The minutes that passed seemed slow, every time the pretty blonde went out I called to other ten already went for the 20, — **Ostra was still missing 80 people in front of me, my nerves could not be worse** , —I said for inside me.

At that moment I felt someone sitting next to me, I turned around and saw her there, I was delighted just to look at her. She looks at me as if she were going to eat me.

— **Hello,** — I said nicely.

She didn't answer me, and to get even a word out of her I said, — **You come for the interview** , —I said very subtly.

— **No** , —he said abruptly.

— **Wow! What a character the woman has, — I said to myself**. —Then if you don't come to the interview you do here, or maybe you work here, — I said while she looked at me as if saying to you that you care, but I was surprised.

— **I work here, I just came to meet the candidates, — she said as she looked everywhere** , — **And you're here for the interview, right!** — she asked.

— **Yes, and the truth is that I'm nervous** , — I said, although I don't know why I told him how I felt.

— **And why are you nervous** , — she said curiously.

— **You don't see that there are too many people and maybe they are very talented, and there are very few possibilities that they won't choose me** , — I said very naturally.

— **Is case you are very bad at what you do?, —she said with a smile on her lips, I stared at her** , —I'm telling you about work, if you're bad, don't misunderstand me, — she said very seriously.

— **I was one of the best students at Harvard** , —I said as my cheeks turned pink.

— **Ah, and why did you choose this Company out of thousands in the United States,** — she said.

As I told her that this was one of my great dreams to be able to work for this Company, I saw how the people who left the office where the interview took place, their faces were strange, there was no sign of joy or sadness.

I try to focus my gaze on the people leaving the big office. — **What's going on** , — I said as she gestured to me with her shoulders that she didn't know,

— **Sorry how are you going to know, if you're here with me,** —I said with laughter.

— **Then a dream is to be able to work here** , — she said as she accepted with her head. — **I've heard that the Director is very strict and narcissist, you know, although I haven't had the pleasure of coming across her** , — she said as you looked at the faces of the people coming out.

— **It doesn't matter to me, as long as I do my job and don't cross with her, everything will be perfect** , — she said as my gaze turned to her serious face.

I don't know why, but every time I saw her gaze, I felt a sadness that touched my soul. I felt a deep pain and all I wanted was to embrace her and console her, but I was no one to do that.

— **And you've been here at the Company for many years,** —I said, trying to focus my mind on something other than what's going on behind the damn door.

— **You could say that practically since it was founded,** — she said.

— **You've got to be kidding me** , —I said inside myself as I smiled broadly on my face.

— **I'm serious** , — she said as two women approached us and began to talk or rather gossip.

We both remained silent, while we heard those two saying that the Chief was a tyrant, who embarrassed her employees no matter who was in front of her. — **Wow! I don't believe a woman can be all that,** — I said inside myself.

In that my gaze is reflected on her as she only heard what those gossips were saying. Her face reflects anger, destruction, and fear, I moved closer to her and took her hand. And as soon as our hands touched an electric current flowing through my entire hand, I had to remove it right away,

— **Fuck, you felt that** , — I said while she didn't even realize I was talking to her, she was still focused on those two women. So I guess she didn't feel the same way I did.

— **All right, you feel good** , — I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

— **Hey, ah, if all is well, if you'll excuse me, I must...** —she said as she cut it.

— **Of course, she's got things to do and I'm entertaining you,** — I said very sorry.

And without even saying goodbye, I see her leaving, I stare at her, I can't deny that she has a beautiful body, provocative legs, I don't doubt that a few bumblebees weren't behind this beautiful flower, — **For Edward you're listening to yourself** , — I said to myself, but my mind says one thing and my dick says something else, I had a hard time just thinking those things.

I had to get up and put on a magazine that I found between my crotches and walk to the bathroom. Luckily no one noticed me. On second thought, I don't think it would have mattered to anyone. I'm one of those men who gets a lot of attention, but I'm not saying that I'm not a monster or a freak. I have seen how women look at me and smile at me, however, when I feel that a woman notices me, under the head of shame.

While I was calming down and pouring water on my face I feel like my dick becomes flaccid. — **But I can't deny that what I felt for that woman was something very strong, I hope I won't cross her again,** — I said to myself, — **I mean, If they accept to me?**

When I come out of the bathroom, I see that the pretty blonde comes out again and starts to say a few numbers, and among them mine, — **Wow! How fast, and it's only been two hours since they started,** —I said to myself as I ran.

The blonde looked at me from the top down, and pointed me through. Even with rapid breathing I enter hell, I say to the office. My eyes never ceased to admire that place, it looked like a child when they watered him with a new toy. I feel a masculine voice that brings me back to reality, — **Please, line up** , —said an older man. I have the impression that he must hold a high office in the Company.

— **Please tell us your first and last names and why you want to be part of our family** , — said the man.

They each said their names and explained why they were here, but when it was my turn to speak. I could not even say the initial of my name we were interrupted by a voice asking the man who was conducting the interview that that was all I did not want to hear any more absurd tales,

— **Excuse me, but I haven't finished, I haven't even said my name** , — I said while everyone stared at me as if I had said something frightening or terrifying.

— **I am sorry, sir, but the Director has spoken and if she says that it is all over, it is so, and we cannot contradict her** , —said the very nervous man.

— **But this is inadmissible, But who she thinks she is, just because she is the Director can treat us like that,** —I said very furious even though I knew I was throwing my dream down the toilet chute.

They apologized over and over again, but I had no choice but to accept it. We were told that we were waiting within two days for them to tell who they were going to accept for the position of programmer. I came out of there very angry but sad at the same time. In the hallway I met that woman who had crossed my path before going to hell because despite her luxuries everything became a hell and a nightmare. She approached me, and as we approached, she drew a smile that I wouldn't know how to describe. Whether it was happiness or something else.

— **How was your interview?** —I said kindly

— **I can't tell you, I couldn't even talk** , — I said

— **Then the impressive ones, no!** —said she innocently.

— **Not exactly, when I was going to speak, I was interrupted and they said or rather that woman the Director ended the interview just like that** , — I said while she was stunned by everything I was telling her.

— **Don't tell me, they really did that** , — she said and I nodded.

— **It was a pleasure to meet you, I hope someday we'll meet again,** — she said as she left.

When she was a few inches away from me, I realized that I didn't know her name. I turn and say to her, — **Hey! you can tell me your name,** —I said as she smiled mischievously.

— **My name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella** , —she said.

— **My name is Edward and my friends just tell me Edward,** — I said sarcastically as she laughed and turned around.

The two days passed in a jiffy, but there hasn't been a single call, not even to say to me, — **Ay! We're sorry, but you don't have enough qualities for the job,** — I said in a mocking voice. I only received calls from my brother Sebastian, encouraging me.

In that I feel the telephone ringing, I run shot to welcome it. — **Hello,** — I said with my voice cut off and my fingers crossed.

— **It's Mr. Cullen** , —said a sweet voice.

— **Aja** , — I said with pointed hairs.

— **This is IBM Human Resources, we inform you, Mr. Cullen, that you have been accepted. Congratulations. You must be here on Monday to sign the contract** , — she said.

— **But, how I was accepted, if I didn't even do the interview,** —I said a little impressed but at the same time I was not able to fit in with the emotion I felt.

— **I don't know, sir, that's what the senior managers told me, and I only take orders,** — she said.

— **Thank you, miss, don't worry, I'll be there** , — I said very excited.

— **Wow** — how happy I feel, I never thought I would make it, but doubt ate me how this is possible, I quickly called my brother and gave him the big news.

At last Monday, I go to the bathroom I take a shower and quick breakfast, take my laptop and head towards the elevator. I mark the floor of the basement, in that I feel a voice that says to wait, I press the button. She comes in thanking me for the gesture I ask her what floor I mark her and luckily she goes where I'm going. We both remain silent, at that moment I focus my gaze towards her. And the more I look at her the more familiar she becomes to me, we have never met, and I don't know if she lives here or is passing through, but her face, her body, I've seen it before. I never forget a face, when we get to the basement, she gets shot and I don't have time to ask her.

I go to my Audi 6, and when I'm about to leave a red Chevrolet Aveo crosses me, and I had to brake dry and I hit the steering wheel, — **FUCKING HELL** , , — I said without any shame. I look up a second I see the other car that brakes too. I go out to see who was the imbecile who drives like that, and with one hand on his head and looking at the ground, I place myself on the driver's side, I touch the window, and when I see that it goes down I let him go, — **But you can tell where your eyes are, on your ass** , — I said with an altered voice.

— **Now, looking at me in the mirror, you can't see that I'm putting on make-up** , — said a woman's voice,

My head's going a thousand an hour, I think I'm about to fall me. — **But where did this one come from?, Oh God give me patience,** — I said to myself. And in order not to lose the little patience I have left, I say to him kindly:

— **Well, for the next one, he'll watch where he's going, he'll almost cause an accident, okay** , — I said subtly while she continued with her makeup.

— **Did she hurt herself** , —she said without looking away in the mirror?

— **No, but...** —I said when she cut me.

— **Uff, thank goodness so I don't have to give her money, and pay her compensation** , —she just let go.

When I heard that, the blood was boiling inside me, which caused me to feel a strong whip in the head - But what arrogance, this one believes that with money everything can be solved, - she said inside me. When I put my hand where the pain was strongest, I felt like something running from my head and down my cheeks. When I put my hand away I see blood, and try to look in the mirror of the window, I have a slight wound in my temple. I put my hand back to make pressure and I say to him,

— **When I said that she burst out laughing as if she had said a joke.**

— **Everything moves with money my dear** , — she said.

— **But you'll be...,** — I said as soon as the gate was opened and goes full steam ahead.

After I'm cured, I finally get to IBM, I look for the Human Resources department, I sign some papers that they asked me to sign and they told me where my job would be. I am introduced to my co-workers. The office is big, the human resources woman shows me where my desk is. Everyone stares at me and I really don't understand why. I thank the woman and before saying goodbye she tells me:

— **Good luck today** , —she said as she turned and left.

— **Thank you,** —I said happily.

I sit and enjoy everything that's right here in front of me. But my crude reality comes back to me, when I feel someone standing next to me.

— **My name is Sam Uley, and I'm the supervisor of this whole office, I'm in charge of reviewing and checking everything you do** , — he said.

— **Nice to meet you Sam, my name is Edward** , — I said as I gently placed my hand to greet him. However, he didn't reciprocate, rather he looked at me as if I had a contagious disease.

— **Look, first for you I am Mr. Uley, and second I want you to start working so that you become familiar with the job, file these documents** , — he said.

I didn't want to be the discordant note, so I nodded and left a bundle of papers on the table. When I take a bundle of papers I can hardly see what's in front of me. When I turn around, and without realizing it, I get entangled with the cables from my desk PC and fall forward, the papers fly through the air and fall on someone, I could only pick up that it was a woman. The rubbing of the lips, a bite on the lower lip and Edward's incredulous eyes, the look between what the hell, I do.

— **Ufff, damn it and who is this beauty that made the scene incredible. I feel like I've seen it before, my body recognizes it but my mind doesn't,** — I said to myself.

— **Fuck her lips taste exquisite** , —she whispered inside me. I have never felt such a thing. I lower my hand and begin to travel all over his body, both with my hands and with my gaze.

— **Ufff you are exquisite. You've got me all excited.** —I mumbled between my teeth. My hard penis touches his belly. I raise my gaze again and nail it to his deep gaze. In his gaze I feel that he wants the same as I do. A lust invades the environment, at that moment it is just me and her.

I see that one of her hands is caressing my body. First it runs slowly through my arms then my torso, it stays there for a while it begins to form drawings in all my torso. At that moment my breathing is getting worse and worse I have trouble breathing. And when I feel one of his knee caressing my hard erect penis. — **Zas**! A strong knee makes me separate from her in a jiffy.

Fucking pain, my hands that a moment ago were running all over her body now I have them in my crotches. I cannot move, I feel as she stops and all go to where she is,

— **Director Isabella is well,** — they all said in unison.

— **Like, Director Isabella** , —I said surprised, — **A moment Isabella, the only one I know by that name is a...**. —I said when I now put my hands in my mouth. Now the pain I felt in my crotches is not compared to what I am feeling right now. I was petrified.


	3. Chapter 2

After that embarrassing moment I wanted to get shot out of that place. Everyone is staring at me, I don't know where I can be without feeling people's whispering. It was already noon I prepare to go to the cafeteria I feel alone, thinking that I would find peace, but not even here I have calm, all look at me and talk. Now at this moment I have become the laughing stock of the whole Company, I am about to send them to fry asparagus, but before I said anything I see her come in and everyone is silent.

— **No, no, maybe she's doing it here** , — I said to myself. I didn't expect to see her there, but my dick doesn't say the same as my head.

Suddenly I see her sitting at my table. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't even look at me. — **But this woman who wants oysters from me,** — I said to myself.

Stay like this for five minutes I could not swallow my food remains the same. I can't stop looking at her, but she acts as if my gaze doesn't affect her,

— **What a cold woman** , —he said inside me.

I didn't dare speak, I don't know what's wrong with this woman because her presence affects me so much, she'll feel the same as I do. I look around me and everyone is left jumping at the sight of Director Isabella sitting in the cafeteria, but mostly next to me.

Until at last the silence breaks, when I feel her say, — **I wait for you in my office Mr. Edward** , —she said with an authoritative voice.

— **Fuck remembered my name, —** I said to myself **, and nervously replied** , —Yes, ma'am, — I said as I watched her get up and leave.

— **Ño, she just left, they start talking again softly..** —I said as I thought aloud and they all stared at me.

Under my head I get up from there and come out I wanted to yell at them, — **Yeah, as you have heard me, you were a bunch of assholes, I'm tired of their gossip, you look like old cha-chas** , — I was thinking inside myself, but I couldn't, there was so much shame that I felt that the words didn't come out of my mouth.

I arrive at the office and see Bella's office, — **wow!** What do I do, I'm in a controversy of whether or not I'm going.

I go to the bathroom and pour some water on my face. And without thinking again because if I do I am able to repent and with my heart in my mouth I stand in front of Bella's office. I give a touch and I immediately feel her voice asking me to pass. —Wow, my heart is as if I had run the thousand meters, — he said to me.

As soon as I enter his penetrating gaze pierces me. —Please close the door, —she said as I obeyed.

— **How may I be of service to you, Madam** , — I said with my voice cut off. When the mandate is raised to the head, there is no god who will stop me and tell her a few truths.

But it surprises me when I see her approaching me. I feel one hand rubbing against my left arm and the other hand closing the office door with a latch,

— **No, no, I may be what I'm thinking, thinking for myself, when I see her in front of me. And without any hint of shame, I see her looking at me with mischievous eyes from top to bottom.**

— **Mr. Edward, could you tell me what that morning number was** , —she said as she bit her lips.

For God's sake how I'd like to kiss those lips again, — **but what I'm saying, I roll my eyes for everything that's going on in my mind** , —as I could remember right now what happened this morning, if you look at me as if you wanted to eat me.

— **I'm sorry I didn't see the wires and I tripped, forgive me, forgive me, ma'am** , — she said as she laughed out loud,

— **No Edward, I don't want you to apologize, and please call Bella, or don't remember what I told you on the day of the interview** , — she said when I saw one of your hands go towards my breasts and start to unbutton my shirt little by little. At that moment I didn't know what to do I was completely excited but for another I was afraid of what might happen.

— **Sorry, mad…** —I said when she cut off my words by putting a finger on my lips.

— **Srrr** , —she said as she slowly took my shirt off.

Naked only from torso up, my breathing begins to accelerate, and when I thought I was going to continue his caresses and his erotic gaze, he walks away from me and goes back to his desk but doesn't sit he places himself on the edge. His gaze does not depart from mine, he has me like a motorbike, but at the same time petrified I do not know whether to advance or to stay where I am.

Without taking his eyes off me for a second, he begins to unbutton his blouse, — **Ummm, woman is driving me crazy** , —I said as I swallowed dry before the fascinating view I am seeing.

— **No, sir, I think it's the other way around, not the one who's driving me crazy, it's you,** — she said to me as she beckons me with a finger to bring me closer and like a lapdog that I was feeling at this moment, I get close to her, I plant my hands on her shoulders and start massaging her shoulders then her arms and when I get to her breasts I stop looking up and our eyes cross again. It seems that I am asking her permission, she smiles at me and with this gesture she is giving me permission.

I start massaging her nipples little by little, then I put my mouth closer to suck one first and then the other, she releases a moan and throws her head back, I know she likes what I'm doing. I continue as I kiss her breasts one of my hands goes back from the back I let go of the bra and it falls to the floor. My mouth looks for her mouth, my lip touches her thick lower lip, while with my hands she caresses her breasts again. Our tongues begin to entangle each other, it seems that they are dancing a waltz. A new groan comes from their splendid lips, but this time I repress it with my mouth.

Now we are both naked from the waist up, I approach Isabella I rub my excitement between her legs, — **Ummm, that deligh** t, —she said in my ear. Now her hands are going towards my pants she starts to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants to have better access to my zipper, she slowly lowers it and puts her hand inside my boxer and starts massaging my hard excited penis. Now I'm the one who lets out a moan and his mouth represses him.

— **Fucking woman you're doing to me** —I said out loud and she smiles.

When I thought my day was going to get better, I feel like they're knocking on the door, —Director Isabella, I can come in, -said the secretary as she turned the door. We both stared at each other and then looked at the door.

— **Again, please don't** , — I said inwardly. First she gives me a strong blow on my limb which made me remember every last one of my ancestor and now her secretary interrupts us. I think karma has warned her that this is a mistake.

I quickly separate myself from her, I look for my shirt, I put it on, I get ready and I look at it, I see that for her part she is not impatient to do anything, however, in her gaze I see a murderous face,

— **What are you doing? -I told you we're done** , — she said in a furious voice as they kept knocking on the door.

— **No, but I think this is a mistake** , — I said as I approached the door,

— **You're seriously rejecting me,** — she said authoritatively,

— **Wow, I wish I didn't miss it,** — I said to myself, however, I can't she's my boss and I'm a simple employee and it wouldn't look good. Although I can't deny that every time I'm around her I wouldn't want to separate myself and stick my lips to hers, but I wasn't going to give her that pleasure. And repressing my desire I say to her

— **I see she never gets a no for an answer,** — I said as I removed the latch and saw her take her blouse and put it on,

— **Mr. Edward, if you go out that door, stick to the consequences** , —she said threateningly.

I didn't answer her, assuming that what's coming upon me isn't going to do any good. I greet Alice, her poor little secretary, what awaits her inside. She greets me back and I go to my desk, which I do not know if it will be coincidence or punishment, it was only 3 steps from the office of Isabella, so all were looking at me. I see you are all back from lunch. Everyone is quiet, but I feel that there are times when they look at me.

Aro fills me with papers, some so that I can file another so that I can study it. — **What a first day, I think it couldn't be worse** , —I said inside myself.

I see Isabella leaving his office and calling Aro, and he addresses us asking that we meet in the meeting room, which was of an urgent nature. When I get there, I see the same place where they did the interview. At that moment it brings me a bad moment, — **Perhaps as she only hired me on a whim of hers or because she really values my work.** Questions and uncertainties fill my head and of course I can't ask her because she'll think I'll believe things, I'd better shut up and see what this unexpected meeting is about.

I see Isabella coming out of a door that I had never seen before during the interview. She looks splendid, her way of leading the meeting is fascinate, she told us that every year the International Fair of new devices is celebrated and our company has always participated, and she wants something new that makes other Companies feel sent and are astonished by our device. And it asks that the proposals be delivered within a month.

— **Wow! This is a great opportunity for me** , — I said to myself as he smiled.

— **What makes you laugh so much, Mr Edward** , — said Isabella as everyone looked at me.

— **Wow! I didn't realize I was laughing, I thought I was doing it for myself, but this woman isn't missing anything** ,— I said for myself.

— **We're waiting, Mr. Edward, I don't have all day for this. Was it funny what I said to her,** — she said as she got up and walked towards me?

— **No ma'am, I wouldn't dare laugh at you, only...** —I said when I felt your hand touching my shoulder —I was happy, only that, —I said with my voice cut off.

— **Oh, I see** , —she said as she stuck her face to my ear and said short, — **I look forward to your proposal, but I'm not going to forget what you did to me in my office, no one has ever resisted,** — swallow saliva, while my heart wanted to come out through my mouth.

— **Well guys, good luck to everyone and surprise me. Remember, I don't want garbage, otherwise she'll know what's going to happen to you,** — she said as she walked out the same door from where she came out.

I see you're all scared, and I don't understand why. I turn to the woman if she doesn't reach 40 who was sitting next to me, I hope she didn't hear what Isabella said in my ear a while ago, but I had to ask her what was going on that everyone was this nervous.

— **Excuse me, but could you tell me what happens if the Director doesn't like an idea?** —I said as she looked at me with astonished face.

— **They didn't tell you what happens if the Director doesn't like an idea,** — she asked. — **You plan to participate in the event not,** —I ask,

— **Yeah, why,** —I said surprised. Of course I want to participate for those who don't.

— **Oh, my child, what you've gotten yourself into. When the Director doesn't like an idea, she gives a paw to the street,** — said the woman while I was speechless.

— **She fires them just like that**.—I said incredulously as she nodded.

I thanked her for the information I now understood each other's long faces. They were afraid, —But this Isabella is really a tyrant, — I said to myself. But I wasn't going to be carried away by fear this was an opportunity and I don't think about wasting it. I see that they pass a sheet so that those who are going to participate in the event are written down.

And, as expected, nobody signs it, but I decide to take the damn paper and put my name on it. Everyone is speechless and begins to murmur. And when I thought that there was no one who dared to place his name, I see a man less than 1.50 meters tall, you can say good-looking because nothing else between him, all the girls were drooling. Someone behind me starts talking to someone and tells him that Jacob now had competition.

This Jacob approaches me, — **You must be Edward. No,** —he said with a smiling voice,

—Ah, and you must be Jacob, — I said while he smiled.

— **I see you've informed, I'm glad. And it's good that he's got the competition, I was getting bored. I want to see my sweet little sister see who she leaves in the Company** , — he said laughing out loud.

— **What do you mean, sister, I don't understand** , —said while he was holding a hand to my head.

— **You don't know who my sister is, — he said seriously, and I shook my head** , — She's Director Isabella, —said he while I was speechless.


	4. Note

I apologize to all the followers, but at this moment I am on holiday for Christmas happy new year for all of you I wish you all the best. For January I promise to continue with this story. Thank you for everything. Greetings Flowers9103


	5. Chapter 3

Happy new years I leave you a new chapter I hope you like it

— **You must be joking, no. You want to play me for a fool** , —I let go while I laughed out loud. — **How can they, brother, if she's white as milk and he's brown** , — I commented to myself.

Jacob looks at me very seriously and tells me it wasn't a joke. At that moment, I'd like the earth to swallow me up. I didn't want to ask how he could be a brother unless one of us was adopted.

At last it was 5 p.m., it was time to go home. On the way to the parking garage see this morning's red Chevrolet Aveo there, — **It can't be a coincidence** , — I mumbled.

I look sideways to see if I find the owner of this car, she must have an important position or come from an ostentatious family to indulge herself. It's not that I'm a super-rich man, but my family, rather because of my mother's family, is the one of that family that doesn't mind wasting money. When my mother met my father a humble man, my maternal grandparents denied him any help when she decided to go with him.

Although the economic position that we have today is not as the riches would say, high class but middle class, we are happy like that, and all thanks to my father and my mother who sacrificed everything, for me to have the best education. In spite of my mother's family who always put obstacles in her way to force her to separate from my father. I never met my maternal grandparents and I don't know if she had a brother, she never wants to talk about it and I don't ask her either, I don't want her to relive those moments that cause her so much pain. But I know that the stranger is noticeable when the thoughtful or sad lame, who does not miss his family, look at me, I can not live if she, I love her so much, but I do not know how to get him out of the sadness inside.

And when 10 years ago we lost my father, due to an aneurysm not detected in time, she blames her family for having denied her help when her asked for it, I was only 17 years old and so that I don't see her crying she places herself in a corner.

And when I decided to move to New York, she screamed in the sky, but in the end she understood that I must make my own life. From time to time he visits me and falls to sleep.

I see the minutes go by and nothing seems like it doesn't want to go out, and I can't wait any longer. I'm on my way to my car, I couldn't waste any more time, waiting an eternity to find out whose car this is. Luckily my apartment was only 30 minutes away by car. Despite the day I had, I feel happy, now I have to think about what I'm going to do for that contest, I want to put all my efforts into this project. I have several ideas and could not let me overwhelm by the gossip, nor by the neurotics of the Director, I will do everything possible so that it is not so, I do not want to lose, I would never allow it, I do not consider myself a loser, good only in terms of work, because what is the subject of love if I am a great loser.

When I'm coming to the district at 111 Fulton Street where I live, and when I enter the parking lot Zas! I have to brake sharply, while I was incrustated against the flywheel — **Damn you, again** , — I shouted when everything turned around. Luckily this time I didn't hit as hard as I did this morning, I look up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing again that damn Chevrolet Aveo in red, he's got me up to the crown of his head. Come in quickly, — **A no, not this one you're going to escape me this time. I've got to know who it is, who that crazy woman is,** —mumbled while I was pushing the pedal.

I'm hurrying to park instead of always, I see her getting off very quietly and walking towards the elevator. I hurry and when the doors of the elevator open, I push her in, she screams with a fright, but that didn't matter, I turned her towards me, I put my eyes in blank, I couldn't believe what I was seeing,

— **You,** — I let go while she looked at me in surprise.

— **What are you doing here** , — she shouted in surprise.

— **That's what I was going to ask you, —What the hell are you doing here?** —I said, raising my voice as her back was against the elevator wall and the elevator doors were closing.

—I live here, you piece of an imbecile, and you, — she shouted as she raised her voice while she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she lived here, in the same building, but as, good is not for less she could give it to herself, but she had never seen her around here,

— **I'm waiting or do you want me to call the doorman to kick you out of here,** — she said, she looked very angry,

This woman takes me out of my mind, but she's right and I replied, — **I live here too** , —I say while she laughs out loud.

— **I don't believe you, you want to, ah, you want to finish what we couldn't finish in my office, and that's why you followed me,** — she said sarcastically as she slipped one of her hands into my chest and began to circle.

I feel an electric current flowing through my whole body, I want to tell her a few things by the way you drive. I don't know if I can bear his caresses any sooner than it gets more and more intense as she lowers her hand towards my crotches.

— **Humm,** —mumbled

— **You like it,** — she said as she unbuttoned my shirt.

— **Since you don't see me, you're going to like it**. —I said to myself, but I couldn't confirm it.

— **I think this is wrong** , — I said, but she didn't care, she kisses my chest. My body trembles before its touch.

— **Your body tells me something else** , —speak between teeth

At that moment I could no longer reason, my body acclaimed her, with every touch she made on my body. My mind and body were disconnected. On the one hand My mind said this was wrong, that it was a mistake, but my body said something else. At that moment I feel as she kisses my navel, under my gaze and I see her kneeling in front of my pants.

— **Shit** , — I shouted as she kisses me crotch with my pants still on, I feel like my member is about to explode.

That was the last drop that spilled the glass and I completely forgot what the hell I was furious about. I pick it up and put it at the height of my mouth. I bring my lips closer to hers and give her a kiss that leaves her breathless, she accepts my kiss with pleasure. The incrusted more against the wall, trying not to let it fall, but I do not leave his exquisite mouth I feel his hands lower towards my pants takes off my belt then unbutton my pants, and I feel his hand inside my boxer massaging my hard penis — **Wow! With this woman, she's really fast** , — I thought to myself.

Our breaths were choppy. I cling to her more, and my hands go towards her skirt, I raise her slowly until they reach her waist, under her panties, my hand touches her excited sex,

— **Wow, you're all wet** , —I said and she gave me a cheeky smile.

I take with one hand my excited cock and direct it towards its cleft, I introduce it slowly, I see how it arches the back and accepts the invasion. I tell her to look at me and she does it, I go out of her again and again, I look for her mouth, and our tongues begin to make their own party, I feel that she is about to reach the climax, I don't know why but I feel the need to run next to her,

— **Hold on a little** , —I say in a sweet voice, while I hasten my onslaughts.

I see that she is about to slip when I hold her with my hands tightly, she surrounds my waist with her legs and makes my penetrations deeper.

— **Rays** —shout. I'm about to explode, when I feel a hot fluid coming out of me, I ask her to come along with me. Luckily the elevator doesn't have a camera but it's not soundproofed. Thank God nobody asked for the elevator, otherwise I don't know what was going to happen. I give my last raids while she gladly accepts my last drops of my seed.

My heart goes at a thousand an hour, I see in her face a satisfaction. I separate myself from her, and I have a profound need to ask her if she is well,

— **All right?** — I said caressing his cheek.

— **Yes** , — she replied as she put on her panties and put on her skirt.

That's where I fall that we don't use protection, the seven seas come in, I feel an irresponsible fool, so I say to her, — **You know we don't use protection** , —while she walks towards the elevator panel,

— **Aja, I take birth control pills, so nothing happens** , — she said calmly,

— **But that doesn't protect against sexually transmitted diseases** , —I said

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't even look at me, but she's left pensive. —Has she been with many women and have you said the same thing to her as to me," she said as she opened the doors of the ascent.

— **No, of course not** ,

You can see relief in his face. I see the elevator doors open.

— **But what are you doing** , — I asked.

— **Don't you see, open the elevator doors, or you want more.** —I really didn't believe that I lived here.

 **—** **Can you tell what's so funny? I told some joke** , —she grumbles all upset.

With this woman's character, I can't deny that every time she gets this way she looks prettier. — **I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you, only that it was true that I lived here, my apartment is on the second floor,** — I said as she gawked.

Still embodied by what I told her I press the button on the second floor, I gently ask her what her plant is, I roll my eyes when she tells me that she also lives on the second floor, — **May it be a fucking coincidence or things of fate** , —I said to myself.

We went up in silence, until she asked me why I grabbed her that way, and then I realized what was really the reason for my sudden entry into the elevator until she distracted me with her sweet way of seducing.

— **I wanted to know who the crazy, irresponsible woman driving a red Chevrolet Aveo was, but I never imagined it was you** , —loose while she looked at me as if she wanted to kill me.

— **Oh, I seem to have woken up the demon Isabella, whose look scares me** , — I said to myself. — **Perhaps someday we will carry on the feast in peace, apparently not** , — I continued to say to myself.

— **You think I'm crazy and irresponsible, hum** , — protests all furious.

— **This one, this one...** —I couldn't find the exact words to say to her, -I don't think so, but the way you're driving makes me understand that it is, —and I regret having said it, —Why I wouldn't have kept my mouth shut and said nothing to her, —I said inside myself.

— **So You're telling me I'm crazy and you're telling me I not know how to drive**.,— she said offended. — **Well, she's crazy as you say she just fucked you, and I don't think any crazy person would do what I just did to you** , — she shouts as the elevator doors open and she goes out at full speed.

— **Wow! With this woman, I can't with her, I don't know how I could seduce myself by this CRAZYYYYY** , —mumbled a low voice.

She arrived at my apartment, I go to the bathroom, I never in my life need so much a shower as until hour, I am under the strong jet, thoughtful, — **Maybe by the stupidity I did, she will be able to say goodbye** , —sough for inside me. This is my end, my dream went down the precipice by a stupid fever. When I'm in front of her, I don't know what happened to me and I lose all my senses.

The next morning we met again in the elevator, and by courtesy I say good morning to her, but she doesn't even immune, when the doors open we both enter and a silence invades the atmosphere, just thinking about what we did yesterday here, it makes me hard, but I have to control my emotions. In the parking lot, she goes to her car and I go to mine, and as always she leaves scattered like a madwoman. I shake my head in disapproval, get in my car and head for my hell.

When I get to the office I greet everyone and I'm on my way to my momentary job, I don't know how long it's going to last after what happened yesterday. I don't sit for five minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my heart to see Isabella's secretary.

— **Good morning, Jane** , —I said with my heart in my mouth

— **Good morning, Mr. Cullen, the Director wants to see you**. —mumbled with a serious face.

— **Thank you** , **I'll be right there,**

I wake up and determined to face my destiny, I look at Jane and see how she gives me a smile as she opens the doors of Evil, I say Director Isabella and I do not know why I return it. Jane is an attractive girl and does not dress badly. I look at her and she blushes, I see how behind that goggle I can see a shy girl and not like others I know that only see her face I can only darkness.

— **I turn towards my destiny and I see her with an angry face,** —¨But now that I did¨, I see that her eyes want to come out. I swallow saliva and tell her,

— **Good morning, Madam, you wanted to see me** , —I said in a trembling voice.

He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me, until I feel the doors open and I feel someone throwing himself on my shoulders, — **But what the hell,** — I muttered.

As I look up I see Jacob the brother of this hurricane.

— **What's up, brother? how is you? —** He said with joy.

— **Good** ,

What a difference in character Jacob is undoubtedly cheerful and friendly while his beloved sister is quite the opposite.

— **I called them because I wanted to talk about the contest** , — she finally spoke while her brother went to greet her and sat next to her.

— **Uff, what a relief I thought I was going to say goodbye, well for now I'm still safe, there's still the contest where I know she's going to get even** , — I mumbled inside myself.

And before I say any other detail of the contest the doors open again, I see an older man,

— **Grandpa,** — said Jacob when he ran to him and gave him a big hug.

— **I'm glad to see you too** , —he pronounced as he made his way forward.

— **And you don't come to greet your grandfather** , — he let go looking at his beloved granddaughter,

— **Sure** , she nodded as her got up and walked towards his grandfather and kissed him on the cheek.

The gentleman looks at me, and looks at his granddaughter to introduce himself.

— **Grandpa, this is Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen this is my grandfather Aro, co-founder of this Company**.

— **Good morning young man, nice to meet you,** — he said as he smiled at me and reached out to me.

— **Good morning, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you** , — I said as he accepted his hand and I don't know why, but he pulls towards him and gives me a big hug.

I didn't understand why, we don't know each other and we're not that close.

— **Grandfather, I'm going to be jealous** , —Jacob comment behind us,

— **I have for everyone, don't be jealous** , —he said as the two of them laughed.

He sits next to me, Jacob sits where he used to be next to his sister,

— **Good Grandfather to whom your visit is due** , —asked Isabella.

But before the old man answers jump Jacob,

— **Grandfather, what a curious, how you and Edward look alike** , — he said with a smile, — **If you were family I'd say you're grandfather-grandson** , — Jacob let go as he laughed out loud.

At that moment Aro gets tense, why does he get so tense?

— **Rays,** — I murmur. I shrink in my seat of shame

I see the old man squirming in the seat, he feels the same as I do, but he doesn't understand why he's getting this way.


	6. Chapter 4

— **Jacob, shut up and stop being stupid, we must continue with the meeting** , —said Isabella.

— **It was only a joke, little sister** ,— said Jacob with a mocking smile.

— **One of bad taste** , —jumped Aro with a nervous voice. —Young man, excuse my grandson, he always speaks without first thinking about the consequences of his words, — he says, looking me in the eyes.

— **I don't understand why he got this way** , — I said...

— **No, no, no, no, but what things am I thinking, I grandson of this man, jajajaja** — I say smiling inside me,

— **Don't worry, it's all right** , —I answer

— **And what is that meeting about** ,— Aro asked, trying to deflect the issue.

Jacob looks at me as if he wanted to apologize, I nod so that he knows that nothing was happening, that everything is fine. I see how he's relaxing, he seems to have read my thoughts.

— **About the contest we launched and the winner will present his project at the Informatics Fair** , — explained Bella,

— **It sounds interesting** , — says Aro.

The meeting took half an hour, both Aro and Jacob liked my proposal, but to my dearest Lena it was something else, if she didn't put more than 5 but it wouldn't be her.

It's bad that I want to develop a device capable of detecting the aneurysm. The advantages that that brings with it. My father, for example, didn't have that chance and if he had existed in such a device, he would still have it with me. But Lena didn't like my project at all. Her grandfather and brother had to intervene a few times to stop her stupidity.

I think that her problem is not the idea I proposed, but her problem was me. When the meeting, which for me was a ordeal, is over, I get up. And just when I go I open the door of the office, a hand touches my shoulder, turn my head and I see Aro,

— **Excuse my grandchildren, I don't know why they behave like this. I didn't give them that education. I don't know what I did to deserve these grandchildren. God seems to be punishing me** , — she said with her voice cut off and her eyes wet,

— **Don't worry, I'm used to being treated like this** , —I tell him while I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure you,

— **Please don't punish yourself, you're a good person** , —I comfort him,

Whatever you need, boy, don't hesitate to call me, — **Ah and please call me Aro** , —he said as he handed me a card.

— **I'll keep it in mind, thank you very much, sir..., — he looks at me with a frown** , — **I mean Aro** , **and instead I ask him to call me Edward, not young, nor youngster, ok** , —I correct and he smiles at me again.

— **Y... Edward,** I can ask you a favor, — he says in a trembling voice,

— **Yes, what do you need?**

— **I can give you a hug** , —he asks, as I gaze at his two grandchildren who are as if we were not here, they are very concentrated,

— **Of course** , —I say and he hugs me.

— **Good luck with my little girl, I know she's a good girl, although she has a very strong character, but I know she's a good girl,** — he said as he left the office.

— **Thank you**.

I'm going to work on my project, I have to let this woman know that I'm really ready for anything. I don't know who he thinks he is to treat me like this. Half an hour has passed since I left her office. Aro and Jacob say goodbye to all the employees, while Lena just kept going.

One of the guys comes up to me and offers me a cup of coffee-That's nice, — **thank you** , —I say and accept the coffee the truth that I was needing it,

— **You're welcome, Bro** ,

I give a sip to the delicious coffee, which delights, I feel like I'm regaining strength. I don't think five minutes went by and I need to go to the bathroom urgently, I'm peeing, I run to the bathroom and I have to brake sharply.

—It must be a joke, Fuck, —I exalt myself — **As the men's bathroom is going to be closed, I can't believe it** , —I say while I walk around thinking what I'm gonna do

With dissimulation I look to see if nobody is looking at me and I walk slowly towards the women's bathroom, my breathing accelerates, I stand in front of the door, I sneak in, I quickly enter one of the cubicles, empty my bladder. I breathe with happiness, never before had my bladder filled so much and I don't understand, because I've hardly taken any liquid, I feel a little dizzy, but I recover quickly. When I'm about to leave, I feel a few steps coming in, — **Fucking and now what do I do** , —I say for inside of me.

I open the door a little and see that Bella and another girl. It must be a joke, it can't be, of all the women in this office it had to be her, I feel his footsteps and she stops where I am.

— **Why should there be two cubicles? I wanted the earth to swallow me at this moment**

I don't know what to do, I'm lost, I have no escape — my goodness, save me, because I don't think I'm getting out of here alive,

I feel her pushing the door, but I won't let her. Between the struggles, I hear two more girls coming in and at the moment I am paralyzed and I don't realize that Bella pushes me and I hit the toilet, I turn her quickly, she tries to shout the fright but I quickly put one of my hands in her mouth and the other one closes the cubicles. I gesture not to scream.

— **You felt that** , — says girl number 1.

— **No** , —answer the girl number 2.

— **Ah, well, looks like it was just my imagination** ,

I concentrate my gaze towards the eyes as dark as night, which see me with a frightened face, —Oh my God, you are well, -I ask her in a low voice.

—What do you think, stupid?, —she answers as he abruptly removes my hand from his mouth

— **We are enclosed in a cubicle of only a few meters, and a madman drags me inside, of course I am not well** , —she exalts herself but does not shout, perhaps so that she is not discovered with a man.

— **Forgive me, the men's room was closed and I had to get in here quickly,**

— **That's not justification for you coming in here** , — she said when I feel more women come in and start talking. I put a finger in her mouth and I get a strong blow on my shoulder, I repress the pain.

I gesture for her to be calm, and the women begin to speak. They are talking about her, and not exactly well. She wants to go out, but I don't leave her, I immobilize her with my body and an electric current flows through my whole body.

— **II can't stand her, she's a tyrant, I haven't left here because they pay well and I'm not here to give myself the luxury of facing her and being thrown out,—** said one of them,

— **Same with me** , —the others answer in unison.

— **Only because she's the owner of this shit does she think she's the Owner of the world** , —continued the first woman.

— **Ah, not to mention men, they all drool over her** , — said another of them.

— **Exactly, I think the exception is Edward, the poor man is so ridiculous in his clothes that he puts on, that he arouses no interest in any woman,** —he exalts another. Even I come between his improper comments, but I don't care, I'm just in focus on the woman in front of me, a deep sadness can be seen in his dark eyes.

— **Why do I always have to see the sweet side of this woman,** —I said inside me.

I move closer to her body, I place my hands in her ears so that she doesn't continue to listen to the barbarities that these ridiculous women were saying.

— **It's true, but this is too much, but no one has the right to say all those ugly things about a person** , — I think to myself.

Her dark eyes are glued to my green eyes. I put her head on my chest and cover her body with my hands. I put one of my hands on her face, I put my chin on her head, I kiss her wavy hair, I smell her essence which causes my body to bristle. I feel her arms around my waist, and her body begins to tremble, I try to reassure her by patting her on the back. I see how she lifts her head and nails her dark eyes again in my green eyes, I feel that I am in the presence of another woman and not with that irritating, rude, egocentric, torturing woman, but I am before a fragile woman who need to be comforted and protected from people who do not have common sense. We stare for a few seconds, under my face until her lips and mine are a few centimeter away. She doesn't resist when my lips are pink to hers.

I feel as his hands go up towards my breasts he makes an attempt to push me but does not do it on the contrary he attacks my mouth, I do not make any objection I follow the rhythm, our kiss intensifies, I feel as one of his hands goes down towards my crotches and begins to caress it. I notice that my cock reacts to her caresses before, I don't stop looking her in the eyes, trying to decipher why she is like that, but no matter how much I look at her I can't understand this woman, until a while ago her eyes reflected an immense sadness and after a few milliseconds I see lust, and the truth I don't know if I will be able to understand her, but I don't care if I like her as she is.

My heart accelerates to the rhythm that she begins to touch my body. Beneath my head towards her neck I give her a sweet kiss that makes her arch backwards, looking for more physical contact. I go down to her breasts and start playing with them, she moans. I put my hand in her mouth so no one can hear us. What if they find us, don't I want to imagine what people would think, if they see the Chief fucking an employee in the middle of a women's bathroom? And the truth is that right now I wouldn't care what people would think, now at this moment I only think about her and how I make her mine.

I feel him unbuttoning my pants and lowering my fly, and sticking his hand into my boxers. I bite my lips to suppress the moaning. The charge to be at my height I see how his legs around my waist, my hands begin to descend to reach their sex, fortunately wearing dress. I don't know what would happen if I had brought pants. I caress her sex like she does in mine, and before she lets go of a moan I lean forward and kiss her lips swallowing the moan.

I begin to lower her panties, I release my cock and in a nanosecond I am inside her, I support her back on the wall of the cubicle, and I begin to move. I hit her again and again. I kiss her lips again, and in between struggles, she opens her mouth a little that makes me introduce my tongue quickly before she closes it again. Bella accepts my kisses and our tongues begin to make their own party. I feel like she is about to reach the climax, I hasten my rhythm so that together we can reach the continuous orgasm kissing her all over her body, until together we reach the climax, I look for her lips again and we both swallow each other's moan.

We forgot where we were, I could only think at that moment that it was just me and her. Our glances cross again, we feel again the voices that make us return to reality. And even inside her and with her breathing accelerated, we feel like the witches were leaving. When I go away from her, she pushes me that makes me feel the toilet,

— **This can't happen again, we're clear** , —folder in a low voice while the dress is being fixed.

And before I can say anything, she scatters out of the cubicle, I run behind her, but when I grab her shoulder to stop her, I see some flashes, which causes me to have to place my hands towards my eyes. Under my hand and I see dark eyes that look at me with anger but at the same time with fear, in focus my look forward and I see pairs of eyes that look at us surprised.

I look at Bella who doesn't know what to say or what to do, she is petrified. And I don't know what to do either. I don't want them to speak badly of her, nor think badly of her. Everyone is waiting for an explanation.

— **It was my fault, the men's bathroom was closed and I had no other choice** , —I break loose breaking the silence. — **And the Director discovered me and I took with me a good speech** , —I partially lie, I don't know why I do this, the truth is that nobody cares what happened, but I don't want them to be spreading gossip that they are not.

I see that she roll her eyes, and I see that everyone as they start to laugh and mock me. I keep my eyes on Bella who looks at me in a strange way. I don't know what will happen to that little head, but I do know that it happens to mine and I think I'm falling in love with this woman.


	7. Chapter 5

Everything goes back to normal, well not so normal, I keep hearing chuckles every time I go to a place. I still remember Bella's words, — **_What won't happen again, because next time you'll be on your feet in the street, we're clear_**. Those words didn't come out of my mind, but that wasn't the question. Someone had put something in that cafe, I could have sworn, but who I was, no one, and no one would have believed me. So I left it that way, I'm not going to torment myself, looking for culprits. No one forced me into the ladies' room.

It's time to go, I take my laptop and go to the elevator, when I thought my day was going to get better. Bella appears, we both look at each other. We entered the elevator silently, she didn't say a word during the journey. When we arrived at the parking lot, each left for their respective car.

I take my time to get started, I see her leaving the parking lot at full speed. I make a nod of disapproval, but what we are going to do she is like that. When I arrive at the parking lot of the building where I live, I park in the same place as always, I get off on my way to the elevator and to my surprise she is waiting there in the entrance, —Fuck! It took me a while not to run into her and she makes my plans go bad, —I said to myself.

When I am only a few centimeters away from her, she shouts at me, — **What took you so long?**

— **What** , —I say surprised.

— **I asked you what, what took you so long** , — she says in an angry voice.

— **I listened to you, what I don't understand, you were waiting for me?** — I said passing by her side while she surprises me with a smile.

— **No, I was waiting for Mickey Mouse, of course piece of imbecile who was waiting for you.**

— **Sarcasm doesn't go with you, miss, and I may know why you were waiting for me** , —question.

Now she's silent, she wants to say something but she can't, and since I'm not there for her tantrum, I'm too tired from the day I had today, to add this too.

— **Well, since you have nothing to say to me, I retire** , — I say as I walk past her and touch the elevator button.

— **Thank you** , —she says quietly, —I could hardly hear her.

— **I'm sorry, you said something** , —I turn around and she stares at my green eyes. I see her are having a hard time saying those simple words like ¨thank you¨ and ¨forgiveness¨. I see how she closes the fists of her hands and her eyes,

— **I said, thank you for this morning**.

— **Oh, it's nothing, it's the least I could do** , — I said so I wouldn't keep torturing her. She has made an enormous effort to try to thank me.

— **You come** ,

— **Sorry,** —he says with a surprised face.

— **Don't think wrong, I told you that if you plan to enter the elevator,** —I say pointing towards the device.

— **I didn't think badly** , —she said, quickly entering the elevator.

We both remain silent, even when the elevator doors open. She goes out, but looks at me sideways, I don't know what to do, I don't think she just waited for me just to thank me, but as she is stubborn she didn't want to give up her arm to twist.

— **You want to have a glass of wine, in my house** , —I loose and she stops in dry, she turns towards me. I'm still inside the elevator waiting for an answer.

She looks at me from the top down, she doesn't seem to believe me. I feel it tense and loose, — **Are you afraid?**

— **Ja, fear of what, of you, don't be ridiculous** —buffa laughing out loud.

— **Then, you accept my offer** , —the challenge.

— **Done** , —answer.

We are in front of my door, I insert the key, I open the door and I move away to let it in first. I look at it when I see that it doesn't move,

— **You're regretting it,** —I ask him.

— **No** , —answer in a trembling voice.

— **Then, what's the matter?**

— **I don't want anyone to see me come in here** , —she says, rushing in.

— **Didn't I know that you cared what the others thought of you?** —I let go at the same time as I close the door and lean on it.

— **And I don't care what others think or say about me,** —he turns and looks at me with defiant eyes.

— **Then why did you look from one side to the other,** — I ask as I walked to the shelf and pulled out two glasses.

— **That doesn't matter to you, or is there a rule that I can't do it** , — she says indignantly.

— **All right, don't get mad, I was just asking** , —I answer.

I fill the two glasses with Carménère wine, it's one of the wines I like the most. She sits on the sofa, I look at her as she observes everything. I don't understand why she makes me smile when I see her as if she were a girl explorer.

— **Here** , — I say, —taking her out of her infatuation.

— **Umm, thank you** , — she says, — **and when she has the glass we don't realize it and the wine falls on her**.

— **Damn it, look what you've done** , —she shouts.

— **Hey, it wasn't on purpose, if I wasn't fascinated by my apartment, this wouldn't have happened** , — I shout too.

We both looked at each other with a furrowed eyebrow, neither of us wants to give up his arm to twist. She prefers to stay that way before lowering her guard. —How can she think I did it on purpose, —I say to myself?

— **I'm sorry, okay** , — I loosen the tone of my voice, - Look, I can lend you something from my sister if she wants,

— **I say while I watch her loosen the rabbit**.

— **You have a sister** , —she says curiously,

— **Yes my sister Alice, but I call her Ali, and she's two years younger than me, but she's your body type** , —I inform her and she rolls her eyes.

— **You don't want to,** —I ask.

— **It's not that,** —she says in a trembling voice.

— **Then** , —I say waiting for an answer.

— **The problem is that I marvel at how well you know my body, that you know what size I use** , —she's all flushed.

I cough, and I take my hand towards my hair, as a nervous gesture,

— **I'm sorry if I offended you, but my sister has the same body as yours** , —I say with a nervous voice and swallowing saliva to clear my throat, — ** _Damn, I'm nervous, it happens to me, I've never been like this,_** —I say to myself.

— **Ok, but I choose the clothes, okay** ,

— **Ok** , —I agree with her and I look down at her breasts, her bra is beginning to show, the coffee has spread all over her chest. I am fascinated and I get lost in them.

— **Where is the room** , — she asks.

— **Hey, which room?**

— **Mickey Mouse's,** —Let her go, causing me to get out of my fantasy,

— **I'm sorry** ,

— **What's your sister's idiot going to do** , —he shouts as he crosses his hands on his wet chest.

— **Ah, walk down that corridor and to the left is her room,** —he said.

I can see how it is disappearing in a hurry, as I go to the cleaning room I pick up the scrubber and clean the floor. While she is in my sister Ali's room I play music. I take the IPod and place it on top of the kitchen counter, start looking for the music. I feel his voice and without noticing it I press the play button. I gawk when Perfect's first notes resonate in my ear,

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time.

— **Why of all Ali's t-shirts, did I just have to take that one** , —I say to myself as the music continued to play.

— **Wow, Ed Sheeran, I love it, she's my favorite artist** , — she shouts all excited.

— **And I love you** , —I whisper quietly, — ** _Fucking, she's perfect,_** —I say to myself. I have definitely fallen in love with this woman,

— **What did you say, Edward? I was so excited that I couldn't hear you** , — she asks as I try to control what's going on between my crotches.

— **I said it looks good on you, that shirt** , — I say, and she smiles.

— **You think I loved it, I see your sister has good taste** , — she says as she looks at her shirt.

— **Yes, that's one of her favorites, —** I say very quietly while inside me there's a burning fire and I don't know how to put it out. — **And more because of that phrase, which she has, is from one of her favorite writers** , — point to the phrase: — ˝ **When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew˝** ,

— **I also love William Shakespeare, that's why I took it, it doesn't bother you, does it,** — she says.

— **To annoy me, which is going, I rather love it, and more my cock, which wants to come out detached** , —I comment inside me. — **Of course not,** — I reply, and she smiles, making my heart pound on the brink of a heart attack.

— **Well, where can I put it, I have to remove the stain before it gets impregnated. I love this dress** , —she says.

— **Calm down, I'll do it** , —I say walked towards her

— **You just tell me where to put it,** — she says as we fight to see who was wearing the dress to wash.

And in one move we both fall on the ground she under me. Our glances cross, and my heart explodes. I have my hands on her chest and feel like heart is also going at a thousand an hour. We stay like this for a while, no one makes any movement, and at that precise at that moment I feel like my dick revives


End file.
